Glucocorticoid receptor quantitatively recovered from electrofocusing on Sephadex consists of at least 3 protein components. Temperature dependent activation of the receptor is concomitant with a specific transformation among those compounds. 2) Human growth hormone (hGH) produced by genetically modified bacterial cells with preparatively separated from bacterial proteins, using moving boundary electrophoresis to extract and concentrate the protein from gel slices. The hydrolysis products of angiotensinogen reacted with renin; native and denatured forms of renin; antiotensin I to III were separated by Quantitative PAGE. Aldosterone receptor was fractionated by electrofocusing on Sephadex.